wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Fix-It Felix, Jr. (game)
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is a platformer game in the ''Wreck-It Ralph'' universe. It takes place in Niceland, where Ralph, Felix, and several Nicelanders live. It was created by TobiKomi. Gameplay There are two online versions of the game: The original, untimed version, and a more current version that is timed. Gameplay is generally the same in both versions, with the only notable differences being time, gameplay music, the lack of some sound effects in Version 2, and the screen quality. In addition, there is a downloadable app for Apple users and a promotional arcade cabinet. At the beginning of a game, Ralph will climb up a skyscraper, breaking windows as he goes. It is the player's job, as Felix, to repair each window with his magical hammer, while avoiding bricks that fall off when Ralph breaks windows and Duck Hunt inspired ducks that fly horizontally across the screen at random. There are only 10 levels to complete in a single game, but reaching Level 10 is easier said than done. As the player progresses, the enemies become more numerous, and they will simply have more windows to repair. What's more, Ralph will break windows that the player has already repaired, forcing them to go back and fix them. Glitches Pause Screen Glitch If the player presses the pause button just after fixing the final window on a level, the 'You fixed it!' will pop up, but during the cut-scene where Ralph is thrown off of the roof, the 'PAUSE' label will pop up. When the next level is started the game will pause. Pressing the pause button in order to resume gameplay won't fix it, and the 'PAUSE' label will stay onscreen, making gameplay difficult as the windows are obscured, so it's unknown which are broken and which are fixed. Can't Progress Glitch There are two ways to perform this glitch. When the glitch is performed, the game can't progress, regardless of the fact all windows on the current floor have been fixed. Ralph will continue to throw bricks and Felix can still be moved, but the game will stay on the current floor. One way of performing this glitch is to 'die' just as the last window on the floor is fixed. The second way to perform the glitch is to press the fix button on a window and have Ralph destroy the window whilst it's being fixed. Trivia *The game appears to be based on Nintendo's iconic 1981 platformer game Donkey Kong, with the characters Ralph and Felix resembling Donkey Kong and Mario, respectively. *The title Fix-It Felix, Jr. appears to be a reference to the title of Donkey Kong's 1982 sequel, Donkey Kong Jr. *The gameplay also has elements resembling the platformer games Crazy Climber (1980) and Rampage (1986). *At the beginning of the film, on the cabinet for Fix-It Felix Jr, a two-player button is seen on the cabinet, meaning there was a two-player mode even before Q*Bert and his antagonists were incorporated into the game. Images game1.jpg game2.jpg img_3588.jpg|Fix-it Felix Jr. has a 2-player mode? Play Now! * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Version 1) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Version 2) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Downloadable app for iPhone, iPod Touch, and iPad) Category:Games